


Carry on, my friend

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk又一次与Spock和McCoy一起掉进了麻烦里</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry on, my friend

**Author's Note:**

> 我总觉得我把握不好TOS大家的性格，以及借用一句歌词表达我昨天到现在的心情，“When you're gone we want you all to know, we'll carry on, and though you're dead and gone, believe me, your memory will carry on. ”LLAP

Jim坐在幽暗的洞穴里，他和Spock以及McCoy又一次被困在了一个密闭的空间里，不仅找不到离开的道路，失灵的相位枪也使得他们无法生火取暖。他紧了紧环抱在胸前的手臂，低头认真思考着事情究竟为什么又变成了眼前这样。他正在烦恼着，而眼前的两个挚友又一次的争吵了起来，或者该说是好医生又一次单方面的抱怨，毕竟瓦肯人可不会承认他会和任何人发生争吵。  
“我早说了不该接受什么谢礼！”McCoy调整了一下姿势好让自己和朋友们靠得更近一些，以获得一些热量，“我们就该在帮完那颗M级星球后的第一时间就以最大曲速离开，而不是接受什么见鬼的谢礼！好吧，既然非要接受了也没办法，可Jim你居然在第一时间就打开了，现在可好，那该死的方盒子把我们困在这里了！”  
听到自己被McCoy点了名，Jim从自己的思绪里出来，无奈地向医生解释，“他们也是一片好意。”  
“好意？我们接受的三分之二的‘好意’可都是会弄死我们的‘好意’。”  
“也没有那么多吧？”  
听到Jim的辩解，McCoy决定要帮Jim回忆一下外星人的“好意”，“因为Chekov想家，外星人直接把Enterprise变成了西伯利亚，突然被变成了金毛猎犬的你，被变成孩子的Spock……还要我再帮你回忆吗？哦对了，还有一次他们差点杀了我，天晓得我只是个医生，不是探险家！”  
“Bones……”  
“医生，我建议你尽快平复你的情绪来保存体力，这样大吼大叫是不合逻辑的。”  
“你才是个瓦肯，我没法不为Jim有些时候的冲动生气。”  
“虽然我很同意你对舰长的看法，可现在并不是生气的好时机。”  
看着全程都因为专注着生火而没有抬头的Spock，McCoy觉得自己更生气了，“你能不折腾那些石头了吗？你都折腾那么久了，该知道它们点不着。”  
Spock明显并不介意McCoy的说法，他只是挑了挑眉毛，并没有停下手上的动作，“我并没有在‘折腾’，在目前这种情况下试图生火取暖是符合逻辑的选择。并且医生你也曾经说过，再也不想——引用你的原话——和舰长还有我为了取暖而抱在一起了。”  
“说得好像你很喜欢一样。”  
“瓦肯人并不偏爱任何事物。”  
两人越吵越凶，Jim的注意力却被另外的事情吸引了，他打断了Spock和McCoy并伸手指了指，“那里本来就有一条路吗？”  
“Fascinating。”  
留在原地对离开这个洞穴并没有任何帮助，三人讨论了一下最终还是决定要去那条突然出现的新道路看看情况，至于为什么不用三录仪，它和相位枪一样一开始就宣布罢工了。  
这条路比Jim预想的要更长，随着他们一点点走远，洞穴的环境也逐渐亮了起来，最终在走了快一个小时后，他们终于远远地看到了洞穴的出口。  
Jim站在山洞的出口前向外看去，外面是一片开满鲜花的草原，温暖的太阳高高挂在天空，起码看起来并没有什么危险，他高兴地对朋友们说道：“我们找到出去的路了，走吧！”  
可是Spock和McCoy却并没有回答他，Jim疑惑地转过身，他看到他们微笑地看着他，并示意他自己离开，“你们这是怎么了？快走啊！”  
“快走吧，Jim。”McCoy催促道。  
“不！要走一起走，你们不走，我也不走。”  
“Jim，这并不是你应该留下的地方，还不到时候。”Spock说道。  
“什么？”  
没等他们回答，Jim自己就明白了过来，他想起了他和他们上一次见面的情况，他想起了他们已经多久没有见面，他也想起了他打开那个方盒时的情形。他瞪大了眼睛，“你们已经……”  
“是的，Jim。所以快走吧。”  
“是啊，现在这里有一个尖耳朵妖怪就够我烦的了，Jim-boy你就别也来凑热闹了，让我能安心多喝几年酒。”  
“Bones，我不知道原来你这么嫌弃我。”  
“既然知道了那就快滚，短时间内也别再来了，最好再让我清净几十年！”McCoy边微笑地看着Jim，边用手势示意他“快滚”。  
看到这样的情景Jim也跟着笑了起来，他拉起挚友们的手用力握了握，最后又看了一眼他们温柔的眼神，依依不舍地转身离开了洞穴。

Jim在旧金山的公寓里醒来，在床上躺了一会后他慢慢起身，轻轻抚过床头柜上作为谢礼的方盒，他走到窗口打开了窗户。天色还早，不过已经可以隐约看到远处星联的建筑，抬头望向那片由于日出已经渐渐被掩盖的星空，他知道即使现在看不到那些星了也并不代表它们就不在那里了。  
星星们永远都在那里，温柔地看着地球，温柔地陪伴着Jim。  
他并不孤单。

-END-


End file.
